Whiskey Wings
by GalaxyRune
Summary: With everything happening with the Dragon Hunters, the Riders have their hands full. But happens when a trip to rescue some dragons goes to hell. Along with finding and freeing the wild dragons, the Riders come across something that goes against everything. She's from another world. With a dragon that is told to be dead because of how dangerous they are. Yet she's the rider.
1. Chapter 1

They say in your last minutes of life, every little memory and emotion flash before your eyes. That you see everything. And they couldn't be more true.

I saw it all. From my first sight of my mom to the scene right in front of me. Oh how I wanted to see them all again, but as soon as they were there, they were gone.

I didn't guess that this would be the way that I would pass. Then again, I never really thought of how I would go. At least this was better than dying alone in a sterile room. No, this way I died doing something worth doing.

It was earlier that day that my best friend and I decided to go for a hike up in the small woods behind the town. It wasn't a long hike and the view at the top was so worth it. From there you could see everything until the next county. When we made it to the top, I kept getting the feeling that something was wrong…

 _Alex and I stood in awe at the scene we saw. The blue sky was so clear you could almost see the stars that would soon shine. Both Alex and I would need to get going soon, but we just couldn't draw our gazes away. So we stood there, standing with our faces to the empty sky._

 _"Hey Shena."_

 _"Yeah?," I asked without turning my gaze to her._

 _"Do smell that?" Now that got my attention. I didn't think about it at first. But there defiantly a new scent among the smell of the trees. It was a scent that I easily recognized._

 _Smoke._

 **I could drag you from the ocean,**

 **I could pull you from the fire**

 _Panic filled my heart as I turned to my fearing friend. Her big brown eyes were swarming with that emotion. We slowly turned around only to witness the flickering of blazing flames. The trees we had been walking through only a few hours ago were being consumed by the flames._

 _That would explain the smoke, I thought bitterly._

 _Yet another realization came, our only way out was being eaten. We were trapped. And that was when I knew Alex had to be my first priority._

 **And when you're standing in the shadows**

 **I could open up the sky**

 **And I could give you my devotion**

 **Until the end of time**

 **And you will never be forgotten**

 **With me by your side**

 _Alex had been my friend since I could remember, where as I was the one with a temper. She was cool and calming like water on rocks. Her long blonde hair pulled up into her braid. She was younger than me by a good two years, she was like a little sister._

 _I watched as the flames danced in her eyes. Snapping into action, I grabbed her arm and ran upwards, away from the fire. We crawled and climbed our way through the rocks. I yelped as my right hand got cut on a sharp rock. "Are you alright?" Alex yelled._

 _I nodded, "Yeah! Keep climbing Alex!" I paused to turn back and see that the fire was catching up quickly with us. I chocked on the smoke ridden air. Not that it was helping, considering I had severe asthma. So I was starting to cough worse than Alex._

 **And I don't need this life**

 **I just need**

 _Eventually we made our way to the tip of the trail. There was no more room to climb or run. We were pinned._

 _"Alex we need to get low. Lower than the smoke," I coughed out in my arm. She nodded and dropped to the ground with me following. With fear I watched the fire burn everything in the area. Smoke rose to the darkening sky that was filling with a red moon._

 **I've got nothing left to live for**

 **Got no reason yet to die**

 **But when I'm standing in the gallows**

 **I'll be staring at the sky**

 **Because no matter where they take me**

 **Death I will survive**

 **And I will never be forgotten**

 **With you by my side**

 _Suddenly a distant sound rang over the roar of the fire. I gasped and gazed up to the sky to see what it was. A red and white helicopter was churning towards us. It carried the mark of the firefighters._

 _Its lights landed on Alex and I. A man in a mask was leaning out the side, he was putting on what looked to be a harness to be let down. While we were concentrating on the man and the machine, I failed to see a charred tree groaning._

 **Cause I don't need this life**

 **I just need**

 **Somebody to die for**

 **Somebody to cry for**

 **When I'm lonely**

 _My reddened eyes widened before a scream tore through my throat. I just in time rolled out of the way of the falling timber. It crashed to the ground in a flurry of sparks and splinter. I pushed Alex to the side away from it. But it didn't help because all our hearts stopped when we saw the edge of the cliff give way._

 **When I'm standing in the fire**

 **I will look him in the eye**

 **And I will let the devil know that**

 **I was brave enough to die**

 **And there's no hell that he can show me**

 **That's deeper than my pride**

 **Cause I will never be forgotten**

 **Forever I'll fight**

 _Both of us screamed bloody murder as we went over with the ground. But just as we went over, I grabbed the edge followed by Alex's arm. "Shena! Don't let go!" Alex screamed while sobbing with fear. I along with her was crying. My arms were straining with holding both our weights._

 _Though there was no way I was going to let her fall. Not even if I was torn in two. So I held on with all my might._

 _"HOLD ON GIRLS! WE'RE COMING!" The helicopter cried through their loudspeaker. Alex was screaming from her fear of heights. As I felt the ground shake again, I grunted. Finally the man with the harness was lowered down. Though I noticed something about his harness._

 _It only had enough strength to hold two. The rescuer and the rescuey._

 **And I don't need this life**

 **I just need**

 **Somebody to die for**

 **Somebody to cry for**

 **When I'm lonely**

 **And I don't need this life**

 **I just need**

 **Somebody to die for**

 **Somebody to cry for**

 **When I'm lonely**

 _The firefighter lowered down next to us, but he was still too far for us to simply reach out. I came up with an idea, while my head screamed NO!, my heart screamed YES!_

 _"Alex! I'm going to swing us!," I yelled, "I need you to reach out for the guy! And no matter what happens! Do not let go!" Her tear stained face met mine and she stiffly nodded. I sighed and nodded._

 _With all my might I threw all our body weight towards the firefighter, and swung us until Alex clasped hands with his gloved ones. That was when I heard the sound of a sickening crack that was defiantly not a falling tree._

 _With one last glance at Alex. Her wrapped up in the arms of the panicking FF. She covered in dirt and smoke, tear stained face, and red brown eyes. All that I saw was the beautiful blonde girl with the big brown eyes that I had met at the stables that day in May._

 **Don't go gentle into that good night**

 _"SHENA!"_

 _CRACK!_

 _I whispered last words that were lost to the wind as I fell to the raging fire below._

 **Rage on against the dying light**

 _"Somebody worth dying for…."_


	2. Chapter 2

I was never really one to believe in dying and coming back to life. But then again, you learn new things everyday.

For example waking in some random place with my body very much intact. At first I couldn't understand it.

I laid on the shore of some beach. Water was lapping at my feet as I laid still, trying to understand exactly what had happened. It was then that I realized that wherever I was, was not my home. For one reason, the air was chillier than what it was in my home.

And if I from what I could see, there was no snow in the valley of California.

My was better than ever, to the point that I was smelling scents entirely new to me.

A smile came to my face. I was alive. It meant that I could go back home and hug Mom.

But the feeling of hope was short lived by the echoing through the chilling air. My heart ceased its beating to still.

It was a sound that seemed oddly familiar. Though I couldn't place my finger on it.

It called put once more this time the cry sounded pained and hoarse. However than sounding close by it actually sounded very far out there.

And by out there, I am speaking of the immense forest that resided further up the shore. It went beach, sand, and then trees. And well I don't know what's in the trees. After sitting there to listen for anymore cries, I eventually got to my feet and brushed off the dirt from my clothes.

It took me a second to process what clothes I was wearing. It was the outfit that I'd been wearing just before I… I died. Except there was no visible damage to them. My baby blue shirt was untouched, apart from the thousand year old catsup stain, along with the light blue jeans I was wearing. Even my black tennishoes were fine.

I gaped in awe, because I was pretty sure those things went up in flame with me. But yet here I was. I sighed. With the sun going down into the ocean it seemed, I knew I needed to find a place to bed down for the night. I trudged up the beach of sand and entered the forest.

Inside was like nothing I'd ever seen before! I had assumed it would look like something that you'd witness in a normal forest, but no. This was different entirely.

The trees were taller than any Redwood I'd ever seen, and thicker than one too. It almost seemed as though their towering form tried to form a whole another sky. And I could sworn I saw movement all around me as I walked down an unofficial path.

Really all it was was what looked to be an old deer trail long abandoned. Due to the lack of deer dropping I figured it was unused anymore. That was a win for me because it meant that any of the predators around wouldn't be here. The prey left a long time ago!

Weeds that seemed to mimic towering scrapers, parted to allow me through. Really it was something to behold. Almost as if it wasn't something of my world.

Night was already fallen and it was growing colder, causing me to shiver. I wrapped my bare arms around myself and chattered my teeth. I needed to find somewhere to bed down for the night. And by the look of it, this was going to be a very long night.

After walking down the deer trail, I came across some old caverns. At the moment I did give a crap as to what could be in them, all I knew was that I was cold, hungry, and alone. Under the moonlight I shuffled my way into the dark cavern.

It was a tad bit warmer inside. Though really all that was in there was a few rocks and the darkness. I walked over to the very back and curled into a ball on the stone floor. I was cold. I was starving. I alone.

I was alive.

As I laid there, my arms wrapped around my legs with my knees to my face, I teared up. Memories of my mom came to the top of my mind. Oh what I would give to be in her embrace at this moment. She would be watching her shows on Netflix and conversing with me about her clients. I would be sitting on the couch to her left most likely on my tablet reading some fanfiction while listening to her stories. One of my five cats would be laying in my lap purring in their sleep.

I held tight to that memory and hid myself in it. With my eyes closed reliving that time of the past, sleep closed in on me and dragged me down.

Before I fell asleep though, I could have sworn I saw a shadow fly by my form. But it was most likely a bird.


	3. Chapter 3

He sunk his pair of large tusks into the squealing boar that was pinned beneath his enormous paw. He'd chased this damned thing for two hours. What he'd figured would be an easy kill turned into a chase of life or death. Luckily, that was meant for the now dead boar.

The iron taste of blood filled his mouth. Meaning that he would eat tonight. He smirked at the thought of his prey getting away.

In the silence of the night he feasted on his spoils of the hunt. He knew nothing would dare disturb his meal, after habituating the island for almost a century. It was instinct now within the prey that he meant death. And he wallowed in the knowledge of that very thing.

With food now in his belly, the beast walked away from his once prey, that was now a pile of bone and blood. He needed to patrol his territory and make sure that no rouge dragons decided to attempt to steal some land. His shadow fell across the ground imitating a small eclipse.

The scent of him filled his lungs as he breathed in deep. All as it should be he mused.

All night he made sure that everything was as it should be. Nothing really happened, unless you counted one of those stupid monkeys in clothes. But even that stupid thing did survive his living fire. It had been a while since a son of man stepped foot into his domain.

But the last time was when he was a young fire. Back then there used to be more than one. He was still so new to the world, barely out of the shell when the hoard of men came to the shores and slaughtered his clan. In a last desperate attempt at keeping him safe, his carrier stuffed him into a rocky outcropping. With one last farewell and order, he stayed as still as the stone he was on.

That was the day the rivers of his home ran crimson and the moon bled. The day he was left and the day he became the last.

He growled at the rising memory because that was all it was anymore. A memory. Something that was looking more and more like a nightmare. His great form crouched and then with a wave of air, was taken into the air. Casting a shadow onto the ground below.

The ocean air was cool on his scales. It calmed to his blood lust to a degree. But it was mostly left over from the hunt. With a pump of his pair of wings, the beast glided down to a large stone balcony that hung naturally out of a stone wall. It was a place that was big enough for him to come and go as he pleased, but also because of the cave he had carved.

It was his dwelling. His den. His home. And right now he couldn't be more happier to see it. He was tired and was ready to welcome false death. Mentally reminding himself to go down to the ocean and wash off the blood in the morning.

The beast groaned as he dragged into his den. While it looked small on the outside, it was quite spacious on the inside. It would well be able to hold four flames of his kind with three tails in between each. He hummed with that thought.

With a huff he flopped to the ground, causing the stone to move and rumble. He had no intent on moving, only to sleep. And that was what was happening.

That was until it hit him.

It was the scent of man. And if his nose was right, the human was still in the area. A quick glance and sniff of his den informed him that the human was not in this room. But it didn't mean that it wasn't somewhere else in his vast networks of caves.

His kind being a breed from the ground, are able to dig a tunnel in a short time. Over the years of being alone, the beast had created a kingdom under the surface. For instance, the place that he slept in, he was able to create highway tunnels to other locations on the island for easier access.

Huffing, the beast labored to his feet and followed his scenes to where the led. He went down one of the many tunnels that led to the outside. A left here and a right there and finally the scent became overwhelming. At first the dragon couldn't place it, but then he realized what the scent was made up of.

Fire and Lavender.

Those two clashed to create the odd scent. One that was so far from normal to the beast. It made his pupils dilate just from the smell of it.

Then he saw it.

Tucked in the corner of the lowest room was a small human. He assessed the human, it looked like they would stand just below his shoulder. And from the size of them, he assumed it was a female. A young female.

The beast growled deeply in his chest. How dare a human step foot on his island?! Who in their right mind would?!

While all of his complaints went around in his head. He failed to notice that the female was waking from her slumber. It was her groan of pain that alarmed him. He narrowed his eyes at the daughter of man.

Finally, those two eyes opened. Meeting his and boy did they clash.

Red met blue.

And the beast roared.


End file.
